world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081114-Erisio-Vyllen
gimcrackCarniifex GC began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 00:36 -- GC: Oh dude, hey GC: H3y! GC: wassup with you? GC: Nothing r3ally, dicking around. GC: What's your world lik3? GC: Loud GC: Scary GC: Awesome GC: Jungle GC: That sums it up GC: Mmm, min3 is GC: Ball3t GC: Bubbl3s GC: M3h. GC: But it's... Soothing. GC: Mine is sometimes GC: Jungle sounds are calming but GC: this really loud wub happens sometimes GC: Ahahaha GC: And I*m also not that happy in general right now GC: What's up? GC: Odd girls obsessed with butts GC: who just happen to be my server GC: and seems to like making me mad GC: Hm... What's h3r handl3? GC: temeriticArduite I think GC: Her name*s Fate GC: Oh god dammit. GC: Huh? GC: No, I know this girl. GC: Oh, not surprised, there are only 20 of us GC: Sh3 has an unh3althy craving for bon3bulg3 GC: I figured GC: I don*t see how she couldn*t get that I was uncomfortable in the conversation GC: Sh3 isn't th3 BRIGHTEST, w3ll... I can't say that. I m3an, sh3 isn't DUMB. But sh3 can b3 kind of m3an som3tim3s GC: Yeah, I noticed GC: I just don*t want to do sex stuff. How is it so hard to get? GC: R3ally? You don't hav3 rampant t33nag3 hormon3s? GC: Not... really? GC: Not having th3 urg3 to fuck ALL th3 things? GC: Seems kind of inconvinient and pointless to do that GC: I can s33 what you m3an, r3ally. GC: It's m3ssy GC: And r3ally only provid3s a t3mporary 3uphoria GC: Exactly, seems so... unnecassary... GC: I mean, you do you, but I don*t get it GC: And in a gam3 lik3 this, it's a hug3 wast3 of tim3 GC: Why do that wh3n you can b3 adv3nturing GC: Exactly! GC: Mmph. Now you'r3 making m3 think my lif3 choic3s GC: Hey, you make your own choices dude, I*m just a scientist GC: Man, s33ms lik3 3v3ryon3 is into sci3nc3 around h3r3... GC: And I*m loving it! GC: H3h3h3 GC: Oh, by the way, what*d you prototype? GC: I thr3w in th3 figur3 h3ad from my fath3rs ship GC: Oooo~ GC: And a... Pi3c3 of fabric! GC: And it turn3d into this Troll lady with a t3ntacl3 dr3ss! GC: What did you do? GC: Sounds cool! I did a daisy and a twig! GC: ] :? And what did that bring you? GC: A pretty cool flower lady! GC: She seems a little shy though... GC: Aw GC: My cli3nt mad3 a d3mon looking Nazi GC: I... GC: uh GC: what GC: Though, it is partially my fault GC: How? GC: H3 should hav3 thrown in his box3s. GC: Why didn*t he? GC: But THE STUPID FUCK want3d to throw in a Nazi Book and a Lov3craftian Monst3r GC: WHY????? GC: I DONT KNOW GC: GAH GC: Of all the things GC: why GC: why a nazi demon GC: B3caus3 h3's a fucktard GC: Mag3 of Rag3 GC: I*d be the thief of mind but I dont think he has one to steal GC: Haha GC: I'm an H3ir of Lif3. GC: What3v3r that m3ans GC: Idk, the sprite is supposed to be our guide right? GC: ask her GC: Mayb3 I will... Sh3 s33ms nic3! GC: Ok, have fun, see ya GC: By3 th3n! -- gardeningCatastrophe GC ceased pestering gimcrackCarniifex GC at 01:24 --